


Librarian Tactics

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Humorous Ending, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Shulk wanted to prepare for an upcoming tournament and made reservations at the library to formulate a strategy. Rob wanted to use the quiet room for something else and it wasn’t exactly what Shulk wanted to spend the afternoon doing.





	Librarian Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written porn of these two in a while (then again I cockblock these two intentionally so I guess because I haven’t gone back to Your Hom is in Another Castle that I do a porn story with them.) Enjoy!

Rob enjoyed studying. He enjoyed the library. He enjoyed hanging out with his boyfriend Shulk. When all three came together, Rob was in heaven. Unfortunately for him, studying had interrupted his time with Shulk and caused his mood to drop. A library could not fix the issue. Rob needed the Homs to pay attention to him today. Shulk refused to give Rob the attention he deserved and for good reasons.

Another week had gone by in terms of the usual practice tournaments. These types of tournaments helped the others train to get stronger and place better at the tournaments that mattered. Shulk had been having trouble lately. Usually he was able to learn about his opponents quickly and change his strategy as he saw fit. The Monado arts showed that Shulk could change his fighting style during the match. However now, no matter how much he trained, he started to lose to the same people during practice tournaments and the real tournaments. Rob did notice that Shulk hit a mental block when it came to Mario. Sheik, Diddy and Fox were hard opponents but Shulk could take games from them. Mario was a different demon. No matter how aggressive or safe Shulk played, the Italian plumber always destroyed all of his hard work with one combo. He just had to grab Shulk once and then the long string of combos began. People had joked that Mario thought he was fighting in a Marvel tournament, but Mario just had experience in the many Smash tournaments he participated in. Rob did find it interesting how the plumber wasn't exactly great during the 64, Melee and Brawl tournaments but decided to change it up in the latest tournament. The crowd loved how he went from the underdog, despite being one of the faces of Smash, to one of the most entertaining fighters to watch (which came with a lot of haters).

He wasn't called Mr. Nintendo for nothing after all.

Shulk didn't want to be in another one of Mario's combo videos. When someone else in the mansion recorded those practice fights, they posted it on the internet for people to see. Rob had always avoided Mario and would laugh when his sister was the one who got humiliated. Watching Shulk get humiliated wasn't fun to watch simply because of how many times he had tried and failed to take a set off Mario. It was why the Homs was so adamant to beat Mario this time around. If Shulk did well in the first few rounds in this tournament, he would have to fight Mario in winner's quarters. The idea of having to get Mario agitated the Homs. He was seated very low in the tournament in comparison to the other fighters. The least Master Hand could have done was put Shulk on the other side of the bracket and be forced to fight either Fox or Peach but Master Hand preferred if the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was on the opposite side of the bracket of her lover.

While Rob had volunteered to help Shulk, he didn't expect for the blond to spend the next couple of days grinding the match-up. This included watching videos of how Mario did his combos and where his openings were to reading about the power of Mario's main attacks and how to avoid them. The Homs was so invested in his research that he ended up ignoring his boyfriend. At first, Rob understood why Shulk wanted to do well in the tournament so he usually let Shulk fend for himself while he grew bored. Rob had a job at Grimm's Candy Shop, so it wasn't like the snowy haired tactician had nothing to do. The moment he returned, Shulk would still be in the same spot that he was. Shulk would tell Rob that he would stay for a couple of hours in the library before heading back on the Smash Bus and to go home without him. Rob did that, thinking Shulk would take care of himself. The younger Smasher did not do that.

As it turned out, Shulk stayed way past closing and continued his research every time. The librarian had allowed this and that pissed Rob off. The tactician knew the type of person Snow White was, and she was the type of person to allow Smashers to negate their health if it meant they wouldn't cause her any problems or ask her anything. The only way for her to do something was if Corrin was the one to request it. Rob wasn't Corrin so she ignored his existence, and Snow White wasn't stupid so the tactician couldn't get the dragon prince to manipulate the librarian to get her to make sure Shulk went home after closing.

Shulk probably didn't get any sleep because of the excessive reading. Since the quiet room was reserved only for Smashers, no one would interrupt him. Rob had nagged Dunban about Shulk's habit, and of course the veteran soldier told him that Shulk had always been like that and it was impossible to change that. Shulk was determined to beat Mario, and until he finally accomplished that, he was going to make the library his second home.

The worse part was how Rob allowed Shulk to do it. Rob always worried for his boyfriend so he would be the one to go out and buy food for Shulk. He swore the only time Shulk left his spot was when the Monado boy had to use the restroom.

After six days of Shulk studying, Rob had enough of the blond ignoring him. The other Smashers joked that Shulk was currently missing from the public eye but they learned not to bug Shulk when he was in that state of mind. Pit probably would have been the only person to ruin Shulk's mood had he not had places to be. Palutena sent Pit off with Dark Pit to do angel missions in the Netherworld so Shulk would have some semblance of peace.

"Why does Shulk have to spend all the time he has learning about me?" Mario could be heard talking to Rosalina in the kitchen. "He's only going to lose to me anyway."

Rob resisted the urge to walk into the kitchen and slap the Italian silly. Rosalina wasn't all that impressed with how cocky Mario was.

"Mario, you haven't practiced at all. You should spend a few days training so you don't mess up early."

"I'll be fine, Rosalina. A boy that can't take care of his health is no match for me!"

Mario was right about that. Shulk barely ate or slept while doing his research. Rob needed to bring Shulk back to reality if he wanted any hopes of actually winning against the veteran Smasher.

That was why Rob didn't buy anything this time around like Shulk expected him too. The older Smasher spoiled his boyfriend to the point that when Rob didn't bring him the food, his mood dropped. He tried not to pout but Rob had a good reason for not bringing it.

"Take me out," Rob had demanded. "It's almost been a week."

"Sorry, Rob. Not now," Shulk said quickly. "I need to make sure everything is perfect when I finally do fight Mario."

"You're tiring yourself out. You're not going to even get to Mario if you fight on an empty stomach…" Rob suddenly moved closer to Shulk, confusing the younger male. He flinched when he felt Rob grab at his face. "…You have dark rings under your eyes. You haven't slept well at all."

"I-I have," Shulk lied. "I just…"

"You're hopeless sometimes…" Rob said with a sigh.

Shulk glared at the older male as he pulled away. The blond felt his body remain hot even after the touch. He denied to himself that he wanted Rob to keep touching him. He was too stubborn to admit that, and the tactician saw right through him.

"Shulk…" Rob began, "you haven't even showered…"

The blond ignored that comment. He didn't want to think about how badly he smelt after six days of being cramped up in the quiet room.

Suddenly, Rob's countenance became rather twisted. Shulk noticed and shivered. That shiver went to a part of his body he wanted to ignore.

"Shulk…"

"I'll return home tonight. I promise."

Shulk thought that would be the end of it but it clearly wasn't. The tactician had an unreadable expression but the Homs was too tired to figure out his boyfriend's intentions. That was the worst part. Shulk wanted to know what Rob had in mind. Yet, he couldn't look away from all the notes he took. With his eyes glued to the books, he failed to notice that Rob had disappeared next to him. He felt something touch his leg but ignored it initially. That is until he heard the sound of his pants unzipping. He looked down and gasped.

"R-Rob! What are you-"

"Shh. You don't want to get caught, do you?" Rob asked. His eyes were half lidded and his voice was smooth and quiet. Shulk needed to stop his heart from beating quickly.

"I don't b-but…"

"Just pretend I'm not here. I will relieve you."

"That's hard to do when…gahh?!"

Rob was quick with his hands. He managed to get Shulk's cock out of his trousers. He hummed at the sight before him. The blond wasn't hard but that would be changed rather quickly.

"Bon appetite~"

Rob started licking the head of Shulk's cock before taking as much of his cock inside of his mouth. The tactician moved faster than usual. Perhaps he did care about getting caught and wanted to see how long it would take for him to suck his boyfriend's dick. Shulk attempted to take Rob's advice at first and pretend he didn't exist. The Monado Boy went back to his notes and only stopped to check the surrounding area. Sitting in the back of the library meant you got privacy from other people. The Smashers who enjoyed reading knew when to reserve a section of the library for reading or studying purposes. Rob was now using it for oral sex.

The moment Rob reached the base of Shulk's cock was when the Homs went out a disgruntled groan. Why was Rob so good at this?

"Gnn…Rob…" Shulk moaned his boyfriend's name as he resisted the urge to yank at Rob's hair and control the pace.

Rob didn't leave a single part of Shulk's cock neglected. He made sure to stop bobbing his head just to lick underneath the shaft. He reached his small hand out and cuffed the younger's ball sack. The blond squirmed from the soft touch. The tactician was always good with his hands. How he used his hands to turn the pages of a book gently or how he used his small hands to handle kitchen utensils…

Suddenly, Rob squeezed Shulk's balls hard and slightly bit the younger's cock. He did this just to get Shulk's attention. The blond yelped in pain and he found himself gripping at Rob's hair in response.

"No teeth…" Shulk hissed in frustration. Rob closed his eyes to hide the fact he was amused by Shulk's aggressive action only to regret it when Shulk took control. The Homs now forced Rob to take all of his cock in with no time in between. His body trembled hearing Rob gag on his penis.

The tactician made small, disgruntled noises as if telling Shulk he wasn't pleased with his actions. The blond stared down at Rob who looked up at him pathetically. Shulk wasn't going to let Rob torment him any longer and continued to pound into the back of his throat.

"See? Haa…when you're like that…you…nn…" Shulk couldn't form a coherent sentence. He wanted to taunt Rob for his arrogance. Rob often forgot that just because he was the older of the two that he wasn't physically strong. In bed, Shulk usually won by strength alone and that always annoyed the older male. It was a delight to see that even in this situation he had some control of the situation. Then again, he couldn't even tell Rob how much he enjoyed seeing Rob choke underneath him. "Uhh…gonna…cum…"

The tactician nodded his head as if acknowledging that Shulk was going to climax inside his mouth. A few more thrusts and Shulk spilt his seed inside of him. The warm, sticky fluid went down Rob's throat relatively quickly. The blond held Rob in place to make sure that he wouldn't pull out and spill the fluid onto the floor. Not like the Plegian was going to make a mess. Rob made sure to swallow every little drop that Shulk had to offer him. The Homs couldn't believe how shameless his boyfriend was being. Rob stared at the younger male as he gulped the sticky fluid down. He couldn't help but laugh at the expression Shulk made when he did that. He slowly pulled away once he was finished.

"You really do stink," Rob teased. "Not that I mind too much."

"R-Rob, w-w-what…"

Rob really did not care if someone walked by the quiet room and saw what they were doing. The white haired tactician only needed to poke Shulk's cock with his finger to get it hard again. He chuckled, "You can be such a pervert."

"S-Says who?! You're the one who finds it hot to…to…"

Shulk couldn't finish his sentence. They were in a library and he wasn't about to talk dirty. Rob enjoyed watching his boyfriend squirm.

"But you're the one who's hard from watching me suck you off in a library no less," hummed Rob as he got off from under the table and sat next to his boyfriend. "I wish I could continue to take care of you but you clearly care more about your research than me."

"T-That's not true!" Shulk stuttered. "I just…"

Shulk made the mistake to glance at the older male specifically at his pants. It didn't take a genius to see how hard Rob was. He was playing it off like he wasn't turned on by his little action. Rob continued to feign innocence as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. His hands found their way in between Shulk's legs and Rob didn't bother pulling the blond' pants back up. Brown eyes stared at Shulk's blue ones, and that caused a low moan from the blond.

"You can survive the rest of the night like this, right?" Rob asked as he took his hand away. The male tactician was done tormenting him for now. If Shulk wanted more, he would have to follow him home.

Shulk couldn't take the teasing anymore. Even after release, he was still hungry for more. Rob wanted to embarrass him by giving him a blowjob in public. However, his boyfriend was capable of playing dirty too. The tactician didn't think Shulk was capable of being aggressive in public. He thought he would be able to leave the younger male alone, but Shulk had grabbed Rob's wrist and pulled him into a hot kiss. Shulk asserted dominance almost immediately. Rob gasped into the kiss before letting the Homs take over. Desperate to deepen the kiss, the snow haired tactician slowly wrapped his arms around the blond's head.

"Are you done studying now?" Rob asked when they broke the kiss. "I have what you need."

The Homs growled at Rob's question. Why the hell did Rob have to make things so difficult for him?

"You know I don't appreciate when you interrupt my study time."

"But you study _**all**_ the time. You just need to learn from your mistakes~"

"Says you…"

The tactician gasped as Shulk pushed Rob down on the desk. All the papers that the Homs had gathered ended up scattering about. Rob realized that he was on his stomach facing the window. He shivered feeling Shulk lift his robe up.

"S-Shulk, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to relieve myself since you offered yourself."

"H-Huh?!"

Rob sounded surprised but Shulk knew better. Once Shulk lifted up Rob's tactician robe, he could see how hard Rob was. In fact, the tactician had the nerve to not wear any underwear underneath the robe and his pants.

"You were expecting something like this," Shulk stated the obvious. His hands glided down to Rob's neglected member, causing a delightful moan to escape the older male. "Why else would you not wear anything?"

"I forgot!" Rob lied without any shame in his voice. "C-Come on Shulk! People are going to see-"

"Let them see," Shulk told him. The blond wanted to test something out before he actually decided to thrust into him. The younger Smasher stuck a finger into Rob's exposed hole and noticed how wet he was. The blond shook his head in annoyance. "You even prepared yourself before coming here. That explains why you took so long."

"H-Huh? No way!"

"I can tell when you're lying, Rob," said Shulk in an exasperated tone. "I'll apologize to you when I'm done with you."

"But Shulk~"

Rob sounded delirious and needy. He shook his ass toward Shulk as if offering himself up to the younger male. He really had no shame doing it inside of the library when people could see him. Shulk took a deep breath knowing he would lose this mental battle if he stuck his cock inside of his boyfriend. Yet because he deprived himself of food and sleep, his logical reasoning skills were thrown out the window. Shulk positioned himself behind Rob before thrusting inside of him. It was amazing how easily Shulk's cock went in.

"Gyahh! S-Shulk!"

Shulk shivered at the way Rob said his name. The lack of indecency really got to him. The white haired tactician was already moving his hips on his own, hoping Shulk would get the hint. He had been waiting all week for this and he wasn't going to let the location disturb him. The blond looked up to see if anyone was around. He was confused on why not even Snow White was outside but he didn't care once he saw that she nor anyone else was there.

The blond failed to notice that he licked his lips once he tightened his grip on Rob's waist and started to pound into him. Rob bit his lip trying to keep some sort of decency but Shulk knew better. The tactician was waiting for him to hit his prostate so he could lose himself in the pleasure.

"Honestly, why are you hornier than Pit?" Shulk had to ask him as he deliberately missed Rob's prostate to get his attention. "Has my studying really prevented you from functioning?"

"N-No…I was worried!" Rob cried out in between moans. "Oh, Shulk!"

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were doing stuff without me…" Shulk muttered.

"N-No! I don't do that! No!"

Shulk finally slammed into Rob's prostate after he denied his naughty endeavors. If Rob prepared himself before arriving at the library (and was horny on the Smash Bus), then he probably masturbated while waiting for him to return to the mansion. Shulk wondered what Rob would do if he wasn't around to satisfy his lust.

"Again! Do it again!" Rob screamed.

Shulk was the one laughing evilly as he granted Rob's wish. Rob stopped caring if someone heard them. Once Shulk continued to hit his sweet spot, his voice progressively got louder. He eagerly moved his hips back into Shulk hoping to match the pace the younger Smasher was going at. He was easily rewarded with the tip of Shulk's cock hitting his prostate.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Shulkkk~" Rob howled as he tried to move faster. Shulk honestly couldn't believe his boyfriend.

"Really, you want us to get caught…" Shulk grunted. "What are you going to do…when it happens…guh…"

Rob continued to repeat Shulk's name like a mantra. He missed the sensation and it hadn't been a week yet. The Homs resisted the urge to call Rob a needy slut. He was too nice for those types of insults no matter how many times Rob urged him to insult him when they were making love. Then again, this was far from a romantic session. Six days without any contact made the dam that Shulk had break into little pieces. That was why he needed release now before he truly lost it.

"Ahh…I won't make a mess…I'm going…to do it…inside…" Shulk slurred.

Rob's eyes widened, "W-What? N-No! Do it outside-ahh!"

Shulk had no intention of doing that. The best way to act like they didn't just have sex in the library was to leave no evidence. Rob was capable of holding the semen inside of him. He wore a lot of clothes after all.

Rob started to twitch underneath Shulk uncontrollably. He was getting close to cumming and his shaft was still neglected. The blond hummed before grabbing at his boyfriend's cock. He gave it a few strokes earning a wonderful sound as a response.

"Ahh Shulk! Shulk! Shulk!"

Shulk couldn't help but smile. He was close to cumming like the older male. He didn't voice his warning any longer. He kept stroking Rob until the snowy haired male finally came in his hand. Shulk needed to keep his hand covering the head of the penis if he didn't want the semen to be spilling everywhere. Shulk thrusted inside of Rob a few more times before he too climaxed. Shulk didn't care if anyone heard his exasperated moans as he filled his boyfriend to the brim. The hot fluid caused Rob's mind to white out temporarily. He missed this feeling so much.

The Homs almost collapsed on his boyfriend once he emptied himself out. The two gasped for air before they looked at the glass window to see if anyone saw them. It was still a miracle no one checked to see where the moaning and groaning came from. Shulk let out a sigh of relief. He got away with sex and he couldn't help but feel proud about it (no matter how humble he was as a person). Knowing Rob, he was probably thinking this as another victory over him and would bring it up in days to come.

Shulk slowly pulled out of his boyfriend and watched as the semen started to leak out and drip down his legs. God, the sight was too erotic even for him. Shulk resisted the urge to continue and moved away from his boyfriend. If they tried again, they would surely be caught and Shulk wasn't the type of person to push his luck. Rob was almost disappointed how the younger Smasher decided to play it safe.

Rob pulled his pants back up once he recovered. His face was still flushed knowing he would have to go home while being filled up. He didn't mind too much…even if he was glaring at Shulk for cumming inside.

Shulk let out a sigh of relief as he zipped his pants up. He then gathered the papers that were scattered on the floor. He was finally going to listen to Rob and go home.

"…Of course you came inside me…" Rob grumbled. "You couldn't let your precious papers get stained."

"This paperwork is the result of analyzing for six days," the Homs retorted. "You really think I'm going to get that ruined because you were horny?"

"Like I'm the only needy one."

Shulk ignored Rob in favor of gathering all the paperwork. Once he had everything in a nice stack, he put it in one of the folders he borrowed from the library. He would return it after he was done with it.

"Uhh…I can't get lunch from you if I'm like this…" Rob grumbled. "Now we have to go back to the mansion first…"

"Oh, that's fine. I don't have my wallet anyway," said Shulk as he cleaned up the area around him just so he wouldn't get yelled at for making a mess and not picking up after himself. "Oh yeah, where is everyone?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't Snow White be here? She usually checks the quiet room at this time to make sure I'm not dead."

The creepy smile came back and Shulk wasn't all too thrilled. Rob was hiding something from him.

"Gee, I wonder where she went…"

"Rob…what did you tell her?"

"Oh, nothing," Rob began. "I just told her where Corrin was and how I was going to get you out of the room so she closed the library because she's on lunch duty."

Shulk stood there in absolute silence. Rob kept the stupid grin on his face as he left the quiet room. It took a bit of time for Shulk to process the information but once he did, his entire face became a tomato.

"Y-You told her what you were going to do?!" Shulk shouted, not caring he was in the library. "Why are you telling her about our private lives?!"

Shulk wouldn't get a response from Rob since he was already heading out of the library. With no one around, it meant that there was no chance of actually getting caught. The tactician knew this and played the Homs like a fiddle. The Monado Boy made sure to grab everything (sword included) and chased after his boyfriend. It was going to be an awkward ride back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 4758 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I have a certain Smash player inspiration of Shulk and Mario's relationship. Don't like listing names even if it's obvious (I watch the SolCal Smash streams and I get triggered whenever I see the MU play out. FeelsBadMan). So it's kind of obvious that if you see me on Twitch that you'll know which two Smash players I'm referring.
> 
> 2\. For some continuity, Rob has a job at Grimm's Candy Shop thanks to Gretel (Sweet Friendship story in one of the timelines). He learned how to cook and bake from her and it's the main reason why Rob is able to bring food to Shulk that he specifically likes. Rob kind of spoiled Shulk because of it so not getting food on a certain day dampened his mood.
> 
> 3\. Another continuity thing is Snow White's interest in Corrin. I still haven't written the story of how she met Corrin and how she fell in love with him but it will continue to be mentioned since everyone but Corrin seems to be aware that she has a crush on him.


End file.
